Precious Moments
by TiffanyL
Summary: ~*~COMPLETE!~*~Just like the title, significant moments for Rick and Evie, b/t TM and TMR~R/R PLEASE!! =) Thanx
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Rick or Evelyn or Jonathan or Alex. I love them, but they aren't mine!  
Summary: Just like the title. Precious moments of Rick and Evelyn's relationship~after TM and before TMR  
Rating: PG~just to be safe, I'm not sure what some people would consider PG material.  
Status: Finished, for now. If you want me to add more, let me know and I will!!  
  
PS: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews of my first story, "A Second Chance"!!! They were so uplifting to me that it inspired me to write more!  
  
Precious Moments  
  
  
Part 1: The Proposal  
  
It had been a month since the disastrous Hamunaptra expedition. Rick O'Connell sat nervously in Evelyn's living room, waiting for her to get ready for their date. He was taking her to one of the nicest restaurants in Cairo. But this wasn't just any date. He had a BIG question to ask.....  
  
When she came down the stairs, she took his breath away. She was a wearing a simple lavender dress, the kind with the empire waist. She has left her hair down, the way Rick loved it. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.  
"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm.  
"Of course!" Evelyn said happily. She sighed blissfully.  
  
At the restaurant, Rick fidgeted with his silverware. What if she said no? What if she thought it was too soon? What if, what if, what if.....then someone jerked him away from his thoughts.  
  
"What's the matter, Rick?" Evie asked, somewhat concerned.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. I guess I just got lost in my own thoughts."  
Evie smiled and said, "I'll pay you a penny for them."  
  
'OK,' Rick thought. 'It's now or never.....'  
Rick cleared his throat to begin the speech that he had wanted to say for a month now. Evelyn looked at him attentively.  
  
"Uh, well, uh, Evie, I was just thinking, I mean, I" ARGH!! Why did she always manage to do that to him? He could never speak! That was why he loved her, obviously. He tried to continue.  
  
"OK. Sorry." Rick took a deep breath. "Well, the thing is, Evie, the past month has been the best of my life. I feel so lucky to have found you. Even Jonathan, he's like a brother to me--well, most of the time. And when I first met you, I knew there was something about you. But I didn't realize that I had fallen for you until the night our camp was attacked--do you remember??"  
Evie nodded. How could she forget how Rick had spoken to her with such concern and held her with such gentleness and care? Tears started to form in her eyes, she guessed what was about to come.  
"I knew then and there that you were the only person I was meant to hold that way for my entire life. I wanted to protect you from anything and everything that could hurt you. I want to protect you for the rest of my life. And with that said...." He trailed off, and got to his feet.  
Evelyn was confused. Wasn't he supposed to get down on a knee? But then he pulled her to her feet as well. Then he kneeled and pulled out the most gorgeous diamond ring she had ever seen. It almost took her breath away. Then she couldn't help it. Her tears started to flow, quietly.  
"Evelyn, I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?"  
'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes...'Rick was thinking.  
Evelyn looked at him, tears in her eyes, and he expected the worst. But then the biggest smile crossed her face as she cried  
"Yes, Rick O'Connell, I will marry you!!!!"  
'Oh well, I guess it was worth a shot, you know. But I guess I----wait. She said yes? She said YES!!' Rick jumped up, and gave her a big bear hug and a kiss on her lips. They were engaged!!!!  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Part 2: The Wedding  
  
Evelyn looked into the three-way mirror of her dressing room and smiled. She was almost ready to become Mrs. Evelyn O'Connell. She really liked the sound of that. It had a nice ring to it. All she had to do was find her veil. When she did, she put it on and let the soft material fall in front of her face. She sighed blissfully.  
"Ready, Old Mum?" Jonathan peeked his head in. Then he gasped. "Oh, Evie, you look wonderful....."  
Evie blushed and thanked him. She was ready to go, but there was one thing she had to do first.  
"Jonathan, I, well, I'm not very good at this, so bear with me, please. You are such a wonderful brother to me. I know that you have made mistakes, but you have always been there for me, looked out for me. I know what is going through your mind right now, and I just want to say that you will always be a part of my life, if I have a husband or not. I love you, so much. I am so grateful to you." She started to cry.  
"Oh, Evie, you can't cry~you'll smudge your makeup." Jonathan said, trying to lighten the mood. But tears were welling up in his eyes as well. "Come on, let's go get you married."  
Evie nodded. 'Here I go...' she thought.  
The church was beautiful, and she was glowing as she walked down the aisle to her husband-to-be, who was grinning from ear to ear. They exchanged their vows, as well as their rings. The rings were beautiful, on the inside of each the words   
R+E, Forever and Always   
were inscribed. Then, it was time to kiss the bride. Evelyn looked into Rick's eyes, feeling so lucky that she had found him. And then she kissed him with all of the love she had for him.   
"Ladies and gentlemen," the pastor said. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rick O'Connell. Evelyn sighed. She had never been happier.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Part 3: The Baby  
  
Rick paced his office floor, impatiently awaiting the work bell to ring so he could go home. Evie had had to go to the doctor today because she had been so sick. She had been fainting and couldn't keep any food down. Rick, always one to jump to conclusions, was horrified that she had some deadly foreign disease. Suddenly, the bell rang and he grabbed his coat and headed home.  
When he drove up, he could see that Evie was there. He rushed up to house and saw his wife of two months sitting in his easy chair, looking at her hands. And was there a tear in her eye?  
"Evie, what's wrong?? Are you OK??" he asked, unable to hide his fear.  
She looked up at him and smiled faintly. Then took a deep breath. Rick almost lost it, but waited on her to tell him in her own sweet time.  
'Please don't be fatal, please don't be fatal, don't take her away from me....' Rick's thoughts were out of control.  
"I'm pregnant, darling." Evie finally said. She looked at him for a reaction.  
'Please don't be--what?--what had she said? Pregnant?' He looked in her eyes, too surprised to speak. He hadn't even thought of that being the problem!  
"You--you are?? Evie, that's GREAT!! I-I-how far along are you??" He jumped up, overjoyed.  
"So, you're not mad? You're okay with this?" She asked hesitantly.  
The question caught Rick off guard. How could he not be happy?  
"Why would I not be happy? This is wonderful!!" he cried.  
"Well, we didn't exactly plan it, so I was afraid you would be upset." But when she looked into his blue eyes and all her doubts disappeared. He was genuinely happy.  
"No, no, no, no, no! I have never been happier!" He pulled her into his arms and gave her a big hug. "I'm going to be a father! A father!" 'A father,' Rick thought. 'I'm going to have a child with the most perfect woman in the world.....'  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Part 4: The Birth  
  
Evelyn was having trouble sleeping. For the, oh, 56th night in a row. Not that she had been counting. But her belly had grown so unbelievably large in the past nine months that she couldn't sleep on her stomach like she liked to. She looked over at Rick, who was sleeping like a baby.   
'Ugh,' She thought. 'Well, at least someone is getting sleep around here.' Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced her stomach. Uh oh.....time to go. NOW.  
"Rick.....Rick wake up....." she whispered. He just grunted and muttered an inaudible reply. "Rick..." she said louder. She started to shake him. "Rick, we need to go...." She was starting to get desperate when he finally awoke with a start.  
"Imhotep, don't you dare touch her or I'll--Wha? Oh. Just a dream." Rick looked over at Evie to see what was wrong.  
"You dream about dead guys?" Evie asked with a sarcastic smile. He had insulted her once about that and she hadn't forgotten.   
Rick smiled back just as sarcastically and asked what was wrong just as another pain came. Oh. Rick didn't need an answer now; he jumped up and ran to change clothes.  
At the hospital, Evie was rushed right into delivery. Rick joined Evie inside the room after he changed into scrubs. By then, she was in full-time labor.  
"OOOOOWWWWWW!!!!" she screamed. Rick grimaced at the high pitch. "AAAAGGGHHH!!! I HATE YOU, RICK O'CONNELL--WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!?!" Ouch! That one hurt! Rick looked at the doctor, confused.  
The doctor just nodded his head reassuringly.  
"They always say that son, don't worry. When it's over she will love you so much again her words will be forgotten."  
Rick nodded his head. Then he looked at Evie and kissed her sweaty forehead. She had never looked more beautiful to him. She screamed again as the time came for her to push. This was it.   
The rest of the delivery went very smoothly--Evie announced that she hated Rick, he nodded and just smiled and held her hand until she squeezed it so hard his fingers turned blue. When did she get that strong?  
Finally, the baby was out. It was a gorgeous, strong, healthy baby boy. Earlier that month Rick and Evie had decided on names. His son---THEIR son--was to be named Alexander Jonathan O'Connell. He smiled. He had a son. They had a son.   
"Rick?" Evie asked, exhausted.  
"Yes, honey?" He asked, as he turned his attention on his wife.  
"I love you so much." She managed a weak smile.  
"I love you too...." he said, kissing her forehead gently. He sat with her as she drifted off to a well deserved sleep. On her stomach.  
  
  
  
That's all for now....If any of you think of any more special moments that may have happened, please let me know!  
  



	2. Next few years....

Disclaimer: Not mine! They're Stephen Sommers'!   
Rating: PG  
Status: Will add "if the occasion calls for it"!  
Summary: You asked for it, you got it! Here are three more parts to my story "Precious Moments" Hope you like them!  
  
  
  
Part 5: Acceptance  
  
While eight-month-old Alex napped, Evie paced around her living room. She had sent her new application to the Bembridge Scholars a month ago. Why hadn't they replied yet?   
'Oh, well.' she thought. 'There's no use worrying about it...' Evie looked up when she heard the front door unlock. Rick was home from work.   
"Hello, sweetie!" She called.   
"Hey, " said Rick, exhausted. He pulled her close for a quick kiss. Suddenly a sly smile came across his lips.  
"What? What is it?" Evie asked. She hated it when he teased her like that.   
"I got something from the post office on my way home. I think that you will be very interested to read it's contents..."  
"The reply! I've been waiting forever!" Evie cried, jumping at the envelope. Rick chuckled and handed it over.  
Evie began to tear it open, but then stopped and looked up.  
"Oh, Rick, what if they turn me down again? That would be horrible! I don't know what I do!" She looked panicked.  
"Honey, if they turn you down then it is their loss. But you'll never know if you don't look!" Rick said, massaging her shoulders gently. Evie sighed.  
"Oh alright." She opened the letter, and began to read. Rick looked on impatiently.  
"I....I....I got in!!! Oh, darling, I got in!! After all these years!" Evelyn squealed. Rick picked her up and spun her around in circles. But they got suddenly quiet because they didn't want to wake up Alex. He was a real crier. Rick kissed Evie on the forehead, and called Jonathan. They needed a babysitter~they were going to go out and celebrate!  
  
  
Part 6: First Steps  
  
Rick was sitting in his easy chair reading the paper. Evie had her nose in a book. Alex, 10 months old, was sitting on the floor chewing on a teething ring. Rick looked up at Evelyn and smiled. Whenever she read, she would furrow her brow, causing her glasses to slide down her nose. It was so cute to Rick. She felt him looking at her and she looked up. She blushed, as she always did when he looked at her like that. It made her feel so special. Alex giggled, drawing them both out of their moment. Alex had pulled himself up to the corner of the table. He had been doing that for a couple of weeks now. But then he let go. Evie instinctively jumped up to catch him. But he didn't fall. He tried to tak a step forward.  
"Oh, Rick, he's trying to walk!" Evie cried. Rick looked at his son, proud and happy. Alex looked from his mother to his father, seeming to ask,  
'Can I do this? Will I fall?' Regardless of what he may have been thinking, he took a tentative step. Evie gasped. When he took another, Rick gasped.   
Evie had to grab a tissue. He was walking! Their baby was walking!   
Soon enough, however, he was running. And running. Even Rick had trouble keeping up with him. Rick knew that he was going to be a spitfire like his mother. But that was what Rick loved so much about Evie. He smiled to himself as he grabbed Alex from running into a table. He had so much to be thankful for.  
  
  
Part 7: Five Years  
  
Evelyn smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Today was her and Rick's five-year anniversary. They were going out to dinner, and she had bought a new dress for the occasion. It was a long, flowy white one, and it complimented her tan perfectly. When she was deciding what to do with her hair, Alex walked in.  
"Oooooh, Mummy purty!" he squealed. Evie smiled and picked him up.   
"Thank you very much, darling!" Evie kissed him on the cheek.   
"Wow. I have to agree with him." Rick's voice came from the door of their room. Evie looked up, startled.  
"Well, thank you, too." She smiled.  
"What, I don't get a kiss too?" Rick pouted. Evie just sighed with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. That wasn't good enough for him. He pulled her back and planted one right on her mouth.  
After the kiss ended, Evie looked up at him happily. Then she remembered that they had reservations.  
"Alex, sweetie, you're going to play with Uncle Jon tonight, alright? We'll see you when we get home." She kissed him again. Rick did the same. Alex didn't mind that his parents were leaving; he loved his uncle--he usually let him get away with anything!  
After dinner, Evie and Rick decided to take a stroll in the park. After about ten minutes they sat down on a bench to talk.  
"I love you Evelyn." Rick said softly.  
"I love you, too."  
Rick pulled a box out from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.   
"This is for you," he said. She opened it and gasped. It was a necklace witha ruby heart pendant. The ruby was surrounded by diamonds. It was exquisite.  
"Oh, thank you!" she said. She kissed him, and then reached into her purse. She had a gift for him, too. He opened his box, and pulled out a golden pocket watch.   
"Oh, Evie, this is great." he said happily.  
"Look at the back," she said. He turned it over. Inscribed were the words,  
R + E, Forever and Always. Just like on the insides of their wedding bands. He was speechless. No one had ever given him such a thoughtful gift.  
"These last five years have been the best in my life." was all he could think to say.  
Evie, near tears, could only nod in agreement. They kissed like it was their first, and walked out of the park hand in hand.  
  
Thank you for your suggestions! If you think of any more, let me know and I will add them!  
~Tiffany  
  



End file.
